


Baby Just Say Yes

by Dragontrickru42



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Finn is barely in this, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragontrickru42/pseuds/Dragontrickru42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femslash au from tumblr: I always hear you fighting through the walls with your mean boyfriend and sometimes you cry when he leaves so I play Taylor Swift rly loudly and leave cookies at your front door to cheer you up and one time you open the door AU. </p><p>Or where Lexa crushes on her blonde neighbor and tries to make her happy by playing Taylor Swift and leaving cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Just Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Taylor Swift's Love Story.
> 
> This is my first fanfiction and all criticisms/comments are super welcome. I found the AU on a tumblr post and couldn't resist after the recent poll win because it made me inexplicably happy. Be warned that the story isn't that great so lower any expectations you might have.

“I’m not going Finn.” 

The stillness that came after these words was a welcome contrast from the raised voices that had been coming through the walls for the past hour or so. Lexa exhaled in relief and opened her eyes, hoping the fight had finally, _finally_ , ended. The reprieve lasted a moment or two more so Lexa cautiously stood and stepped away from the way she’d been sitting against when she tried her best to tune out the angry words. 

She looked at the wall opposite her warily, carefully taking her earbuds out and pocketing them as she placed her laptop upon the table a few paces away when she walked by it. She stopped upon reaching the opposite wall where she placed her ear praying the fight didn’t end like it usually did. Instead she heard furious whispers that gradually began to climb in volume until a man’s voice rose in volume over the woman’s. 

“THIS ISN’T UP FOR DISCUSSION CLARKE, I’m going and that’s final. Come with me or not, it doesn’t matter. I won’t fail because you can’t win. This is my chance and I’m not going to ruin it like you did yours. I’ll be back in a few days and maybe we’ll talk then.” The man’s voice gradually got fainter as he talked until a door slammed shut.

There was silence and Lexa sighed, her eyes closing as she rested her head against the wall. Her ears pricked as they picked up on the telltale sign of crying and Lexa sighed again, removing herself from the wall. She waited a beat and then turned back to her laptop, crossing the small space between her and the table to unplug her earbuds as she pressed play on a playlist she’d (unfortunately) compiled for this very circumstance. 

Taylor Swift began to sing as Lexa turned up the volume, the tune of 22 following her as she went into her kitchen and began to move pots around to try and fool a specific listener into thinking the music was a matter of coincidence and not the listener’s circumstance. Lexa let a few minutes slip by before retrieving two packages of cookies she kept stocked first as a cheat snack and then for nights like tonight. 

Her footsteps were nearly silent as she approached her door, quietly unlocking it before looking out into the hall. She picked up the bag of trash she needed to take out and shut the door, carefully locking it so as not to make a sound too soon. A few quick strides took her to the door of the apartment next to hers where the cookies were quickly deposited and knocked a couple times before striding quietly around the corner to get to the stairs of the apartment building.

After slowly taking care of her trash and returning back upstairs, Lexa slipped her earbuds on before turning the corner to her apartment. She’d just taken her keys out when she caught movement just in front her. Green eyes flickered up to meet endless blue before looking over the person the eyes belonged to.  
Startling blonde hair and pale pink lips greeted her before she looked down to see the blonde was wearing form fitting black pants and a white tank, the packages of cookies in hand. Forest green eyes moved back up as Lexa noticed the women was talking and she took out one earbud, coloring slightly as she asked the blonde to repeat what she’d just said. 

“Did anyone pass you on the way up?” The blonde, who Lexa knew to be Clarke from the arguments she had overheard, asked again.

Lexa shook her head, praying her countenance remained calm as her stomach turned. Clarke’s eyes narrowed slightly, the red puffiness of them more noticeable now as she ran her hand over her face before sighing. 

“Okay, thanks.” The blonde finally said, turning to go into her apartment before she noticed Lexa stopping in front of the door next to hers and unlocking it. 

Green met blue as Clarke said, “You know, I wouldn’t have pegged you as a Swifty.” Lexa allowed a slight smile to grace her face as the sound of Teardrops of My Guitar crept out from the opened door of her apartment.

She turned her head to Clarke and replied, jokingly, “She’s the kind of flawless I wish I could be.” as the lyrics swam around them. The tired, teasing smile on Clarke’s lit up Lexa’s inside as it turned into amazed laughter. Clarke bit her lip and shook her head, biding Lexa a goodnight as she went into her apartment. 

The smile on Lexa’s face stayed for the rest of the night, long after she’d turned off the playlist and tried to fall asleep as the sound of the blonde’s laughter echoed in her head and in her heart. 

A few months passed of greetings and quips from Clarke about ’T-Swizzle’ (as Clarke liked to jest) before Lexa’s night of deep sea documentaries was interrupted once more by shouting. Lexa frowned, waiting a moment before pausing the (very interesting, not boring) documentary on squids and extracting herself from her cocoon of blankets. The brunette took out her cellphone and texted her best friend (and older sister) Anya. 

‘ _Can I come over?_ ’ She sent, walking around the room and blowing out her candles as she waited for a reply. A few minutes passed the fighting next door started to die down.

‘ **Always little sis. What’s the occasion?** ’ Anya sent back and Lexa frowned, wondering what to say. Finally she settled on, ‘ _Remember what I told you about my neighbor? It happened again._ ’ Lexa placed her phone down on the countertop she’d ended up in front of and blew the last candle out before retrieving the packages of cookies. A series of vibrations through the countertop sent Lexa hurrying back to her phone. 

Anya: **The blonde?**  
Anya: **Stay there. I’m coming to your place.**

Lexa’s eyes furrowed as she hurriedly typed out ‘ _No Ahn_ ’ and sent it. Not a moment later her phone lit up with vibrations again.

Anya: **Too late, on my way**  
Anya: **Oh and I told Lincoln**  
Anya: **He’s coming too**  
Anya: **We’ll make a night of it and maybe get to see this blonde you’re crushing on**

Lexa sighed in frustration as the read the texts, not bothering to read the rest as she glimpsed a message from Lincoln as well and knew there was no getting out of this. She ordered a few pizzas as she changed from her sweats into something Anya wouldn’t tease her about and noticed the fighting next door had seemed to stop.

Lexa cautiously went to the wall she shared with her neighbor and placed her ear on it, listening for that telltale sound once more and hoping she wouldn’t hear it. She hoped too late as heart wrenching sobs filtered through the wall and Lexa sighed. 

A knock on her door startled her as Lexa turned from the wall and she heard her sister’s voice talking loudly to someone before another knock came. The brunette was quick in getting to the door, if only to stop her sister from being so loud. Behind the taller brunette/blonde was Lexa’s foster brother Lincoln carrying a case of alcohol and giving Lexa a sheepish grin as her green eyes narrowed at the two. 

Anya just rolled her eyes as she pushed past Lexa, wasting no time in making herself at home and turning on the playlist she’d once found on her sister’s laptop. It was the same playlist that Lexa made for nights like this one where the (beautiful) blonde next door got yelled at by her (prick) boyfriend and is the reason why Anya even knows about Lexa’s affection for her neighbor. 

Bad Blood starts to play as Lexa, having taken the alcohol off Lincoln and shooing him into her living room with Anya, pours them each a glass. She shook her head at Anya’s snort and pointed comment about blondes, giving them each a glass before glancing at the cookies waiting to be delivered on her counter.

“Do you want me to do it?” Lincoln offers, catching Lexa’s glance and knowing about the situation after Anya had told him when she found out. Lexa smiles at him and shakes her head. 

“Thank you, but no. I’m waiting for the pizza to arrive before I do so.” Lexa replied and Anya grinned at Lexa. 

“Always the planner.” Anya teased, having gotten Lexa to confess the somewhat elaborate schemes she came up with when delivering the cookies to ensure she had an alibi should Clarke question Lexa about the cookies.

Before Lexa could respond, another knock sounded at the door and Anya turned to flip through her baby sister’s Netflix, snorting once more as she saw the documentary Lexa had temporarily abandoned. 

Lexa paid for the pizza and after tipping the man gave the pizzas to Lincoln to hold at the door before grabbing the cookies and quietly approaching the apartment next to hers. She motioned for Lincoln to be ready to go inside as she left the cookies and knocked, turning quickly to walk back to her place. She froze as the door opened and a tired voice called out to her.

Her green eyes widened, knowing she was caught and not knowing what to do about it. A pale hand on her shoulder got her to turn around as she noticed Lincoln’s absence in the doorframe of her apartment. 

Forest met sky as Lexa drowned in Clarke’s eyes before the blonde broke the silence with a tired smirk. 

“So you’re my Romeo huh?” She questioned, her husky voice sending shivers through Lexa who reddened at the reference. Lexa swallowed, mouth dry and nodded, not daring to take her eyes off Clarke as she waited for the blonde’s reaction.

Before she could, Anya opened the door to Lexa’s apartment and stuck her head out, grinning at the sight of the cute blonde talking to her sister. 

“Lexa, stop mooning over your crush and come inside.” Anya called out before closing the door and leaving Lexa even redder than before. Clarke’s eyes slipped back to Lexa’s as the brunette’s ear went red. 

“Crush?” She questioned, eyebrow raised and smile playing at her lips. Lexa nodded, nervous as she bit her own lip in response and Clarke smiled, the clouds in her blue eyes seeming to evaporate some. She closed the remaining space between the two and her smile widened as she heard Lexa’s breath hitch.

“Ask me out and maybe you’ll get your love story.” Clarke whispered into Lexa’s ear and kissed her cheek after pulling away. The blonde grinned at Lexa’s blush and thanked her for the cookies before disappearing back into her apartment. Lexa stood there, frozen, for a moment more before Anya interrupted the silence in the hall once more. Lexa turned back to her place, heart light as the feel of Clarke’s lips on her skin stayed with her throughout the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you did. I'd appreciate it if you left some sort of comment as I'm trying to get a feel for writing fanfiction and would enjoy any help you could offer me. You don't have to, and really thanks for getting this far. I'm sorry it's not the best. 
> 
> Finn's dialogue is taken from the movie The Last Five Years as the relationship there is what I imagine Clarke and Finn would have here since I couldn't bring myself to make Finn too terrible of a person.


End file.
